


Meat and Sarcasm

by Can_o_tuna_balism



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-28
Updated: 2015-04-28
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3840748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Can_o_tuna_balism/pseuds/Can_o_tuna_balism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sokka goes on a five hour shopping trip and comes back with only meat... Zuko is not pleased.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meat and Sarcasm

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters from Avatar: the Last Airbender or the story (as much as I may wish I did). This glorious show was created by Michael Dante DiMartino and Bryan Konietzko.
> 
> Also, this is the first fanfiction I've ever written, so I'm sorry if it sucks.

Zuko was sitting on his living room’s windowsill, back leaning up against the windowsill’s frame. He could feel the cool, afternoon breeze on his back. The sun was shining down all around him, and somewhere in the distance he could hear children playing in the streets. It felt like a normal day, so why did he feel like something was off?

     The sound of footsteps outside his door snapped him out of his reverie. Turning his head towards the door, he tensed when he saw the door slowly opening. He relaxed, though, when he saw who it was.

     “Took you long enough,” he said, a smirk playing across his lips.

     “Yeah, well I was off getting some food.... Want some meat?” Sokka asked as he motioned at the shopping bags he’d dropped at his feet.

     “Wait, you were gone five hours… and all you bought was meat?” Zuko asked in exasperation.

     “Well, you would know how much I love meat, now wouldn’t you?” Sokka said teasingly. When he saw the confused expression on Zuko’s face, he smiled, saying, “Ok, well I’m just going to go cook these. If you need me, I’ll be in the kitchen.”

     “Wait…” Zuko mumbled. When Sokka turned, Zuko realized that he’d said it louder than he’d meant to. Sokka smirked and dropped his bags saying, “What, are you going to tell me that you don’t like meat now? Because that _might_ be a problem.”

     “No, no, it’s just that… I… missed you?” Zuko mumbled, left eye twitching. Feeling his face begin to heat up, he turned to look out the window again, watching a couple walk by on the street below.

     “Is that a question or a statement? And I was only gone for five hours….”

     “Yeah, I know. It’s just sometimes I worry that we’re losing time.”

     Zuko heard Sokka’s muffled footsteps behind him on the living room’s carpeted floor. Zuko whipped his head around when he felt a hand rest on his shoulder.

     Before Zuko could react, Sokka leaned down and cupped the side of his face, running his thumb lightly over Zuko’s lips. Zuko let his breath out in a huff. Sokka moved as if he was about to pull away, but Zuko reach up and held onto Sokka’s hand, holding it to his face.

     “Don’t you want to stay?” Zuko asked, confusion coloring his voice.

     Sokka looked down into his eyes, a smile tugging at his lips. He brought the hand that was resting on Zuko’s shoulder up to the back of Zuko’s head. Tangling his fingers in Zuko’s thick, black hair, he leaned in, eyes containing some emotion that Zuko didn't altogether understand.

     Zuko could feel his heart racing. How was his heart racing from just this? They weren't even kissing. Man, he was hopeless… and yet, he still had the strange feeling that something was about to go horribly wrong. Shaking off his premonitions, he focused on the task at hand, the task being to kiss the man in front of him.

     Looking up into Sokka’s eyes, he found himself lost in their depths for a moment. Sokka was still looking at him with that look that Zuko couldn't define, and Zuko wanted to ask him about it, but before he could he noticed the other man was leaning down. Feeling his heart rate pick up with a new intensity, he flicked his tongue out over his dry lips, hoping Sokka wouldn’t notice.

     Closing his eyes, he began to lean in towards Sokka, anticipating the kiss. He could feel the other man’s breath on his lips, could even taste his breath, they were that close. They were only a hair’s length away and… and… Sokka had paused?

     “Oh Zuko,” Sokka whispered, eyes meeting Zuko’s now open ones. “If only you had some honor.”

     Zuko was so close to Sokka that he could only meet one of his eyes at a time. He felt his heart leap up into his throat just as he felt one of Sokka’s hands grip his chest and push him backwards… pushing him back… pushing him back over the edge of the windowsill.

     As he fell backwards, he reached out, trying to hold onto something – anything – that would keep him from falling the five stories from his apartment’s window to the street below. He hit the pavement with a sickening _crunch_. Everything went black… and then, he woke up in his bedroom?

     Heart pounding in his chest, he sat up, sweatshirt stuck with sweat to his chest. Taking a minute to calm himself down, he found himself wishing for a cup of his uncle’s calming, jasmine tea, but his uncle was in another city, working hard on his tea shop.

     Feeling his heart rate return to normal, he looked over at the man lying next to him in bed, a smirk playing across his sleeping face. Zuko had to admire that about Sokka, even in his sleep he could manage to look smug and sarcastic.

     Lying back down, he turned to face Sokka and closed his eyes, falling back to sleep once more.


End file.
